militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
30th Division (United Kingdom)
The British 30th Division was a New Army division that was originally made up of battalions raised by public subscription or private patronage. The division was taken over by the British War Office in August 1915 and moved to France in December. It served on the Western Front for the duration of the First World War. Unit history to be completed Formation ; 21st Brigade : The brigade joined from the 7th Division in December 1915, swapping with the 91st Brigade. Until May/June 1918 the brigade comprised the following battalions: *18th (Service) Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) (to 89 Bde February 1918) *19th (Service) Battalion (4th City), The Manchester Regiment (disbanded February 1918) *2nd Battalion, Alexandra, Princess of Wales's Own (Yorkshire Regiment) *2nd Battalion, The Duke of Edinburgh's (Wiltshire Regiment) *17th (Service) Battalion (2nd City), The Manchester Regiment (from February 1918) From July 1918 the brigade comprised the following battalions: *7th (South Irish Horse) Battalion, The Royal Irish Regiment *1/6th Battalion, The Cheshire Regiment *2/23rd (County of London) Battalion, The London Regiment ; 89th Brigade : Until June 1918 the brigade comprised the following battalions: *17th (Service) Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *18th (Service) Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) (to 21 Bde December 1915, from 21 Bde February 1918) *19th (Service) Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *20th (Service) Battalion, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) (disbanded February 1918) *2nd Battalion, The Bedfordshire Regiment (from December 1915, to 90 Bde February 1918) From June/July 1918 the brigade comprised the following battalions: *2nd Battalion, The Prince of Wales's Volunteers (South Lancashire Regiment) *7/8th (Service) Battalion, Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers *2/17th (County of London) Battalion, The London Regiment ; 90th Brigade : Until June 1918, the brigade comprised the following battalions: *16th (Service) Battalion (1st City), The Manchester Regiment *17th (Service) Battalion (2nd City), The Manchester Regiment (until February 1918) *18th (Service) Battalion (3rd City), The Manchester Regiment (disbanded February 1918) *2nd Battalion, Royal Scots Fusiliers (until April 1918) *2nd Battalion, The Bedfordshire Regiment (from 89 Bde February 1918 until May 1918) *14th (Service) Battalion, Argyll & Sutherland Highlanders (from April 1918) From June 1918, the brigade comprised the following battalions: *2/14th (County of London) Battalion, The London Regiment *2/15th (County of London) Battalion, The London Regiment *2/16th (County of London) Battalion, The London Regiment ; 91st Brigade : The brigade formed in April 1915 and moved to the 7th Division in December of that year, swapping with the 21st Brigade. *20th (Service) Battalion (5th City), The Manchester Regiment *21st (Service) Battalion (6th City), The Manchester Regiment *22nd (Service) Battalion (7th City), The Manchester Regiment *24th (Service) Battalion (Oldham), The Manchester Regiment ; Pioneers : *11th (Service) Battalion (St.Helens Pioneers), The Prince of Wales's Volunteers (South Lancashire Regiment) (until June 1918) *6th (Service) Battalion (Pioneers), South Wales Borderers (from July 1918) Battles *Battle of the Somme (1916) **Battle of Albert See also *List of British divisions in WWI External links *The British Army in the Great War: The 30th Division 30 30 Category:Military units and formations established in 1915 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:1915 establishments in the United Kingdom